Full Of Grace
by HLowrie0916
Summary: Kim is a slayer. I got the idea from the last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She comes back to Angel Grove to tell Tommy the truth. Please read & Review


Full of Grace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, Saban does. The song & title is owned by Sarah McLachlan. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I wrote this while I was sad, so it kinda…um….upsetting…sorry. The idea came from the very last episode of Buffy, "Chosen". I hope everybody likes it!

Kimberly Hart had come back to Angel Grove for one reason, to protect the one person she truly loved. He, who had loved her once upon a time, could not even look her straight in the eye. He couldn't forgive her for the stupid letter she'd sent him two years before. He would not let her close, until one night, two days after the karate tournament. She tried to explain herself and the whole thing blew up in her face.

"Tommy, can I talk to you, please?" Kim asked the man who was latched onto Katherine Hillard's arm. He let out a heavy sigh, told Kat that he'd be right back and followed Kim to a secluded corner of the Youth Center.

"What do you need Kim?" he asked.

"I need for you to know the truth." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tommy," she started, "I'm a vampire slayer; there was no other guy. I lied to you and I'm sorry." He got this very angry look on his face and completely lost it.

"You lied to me about some guy so you could go and be some….." he began to yell.

The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
To long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground

"Do you think I wanted this?" she yelled back, "Do you think I chose to be this way?" Tommy stared at his ex-girlfriend, the only woman that he ever really loved.

"Kim, I…I just…" he began.

"You just what? You just thought that it was okay to go off on me when you still don't know the whole story?" she snapped, "I will have you know that I had every intention on coming back to explain myself. That letter was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't exactly have a choice alright."

"It's not like he knew, Kim. What the hell else was he supposed to do?" Kat snapped. Kim glared at her.

"Nothing." She said, coldly, "I guess he wasn't supposed to do a damn thing." She turned on the heel of her black boot and walked out the front doors of the Youth Center. He followed her.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said when he reached her.

"No, you don't get it. I did what I had to, to keep you away! To keep you safe. I can't risk you. My job is to save innocent lives." She said, "It's just like your job, except I can't walk away from this and this time it's you that's the innocent. Tommy, I never stopped loving you, but loving you could get you killed."

I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace

"Or you." He said.

"Right," she said, "I'm a slayer, which means my love life just really sucks ass." He chuckled a little and she smiled. Then she heard something whistling through the air. She pushed him away and grabbed the weapon in midair. It was a dagger of some kind.

"Duty calls." She said to him. Tommy was sitting in the spot he fell in when she pushed him out of the way. He watched her fight an ugly looking beast with horns on his head. Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Justin ran out after Tommy. They were all awestruck at the sight.

"Oh my God." Tanya whispered.

"I didn't think she was serious." Kat said.

Kim blocked a punch and threw punch. She backed flipped out of the way of a kick. She landed on her feet only to be backhanded so hard that she went flying into a tree trunk. The demon turned toward Tommy.

"Oh no you don't." Kim grunted, running full speed at the demon's back. She jumped on its back, grabbed the horns on top of it's head and twisted hard. The demon's neck snapped and they both fell o the ground. During the fight, she had ignored all the spikes in his body. Now she lay on the ground, blood pouring from every cut and gash she had from the beast's body.

Tommy looked over at her and saw her laying there, not moving.

"Kim." He whispered when he reached her. She turned her head to look at him.

"You're safe now." She said.

"Don't you dare leave me again." He begged.

"My purpose was to protect you. I've done my job; you are safe now." She whispered.

"No." he said, tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled her onto his lap and held her up so that he could hear her whispers.

"I love you, Tommy." She whispered.

"Oh God Kim," he cried, "Please don't do this; don't leave me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm…I'm s-sorry….I hurt you." He cried and held her close to him. He felt her warm breath on his chest and felt it getting fainter.

My love  
So it's better this way, I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go

"I forgive you, Beautiful, I forgive you." He cried, "I love you, Kim. I love you." She looked up into his eyes, caressed his cheek, and lifted her head to softly kiss his lips.

"I love you, Handsome. Always." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Beautiful." He cried. She smiled slightly before she closed her eyes and took her last breath. The rain came down and he held her lifeless body close to him, buried his face in her hair and cried.

(Eight Years Later)

"Dude, Dr. O. you need to get a girlfriend." Conner said, watching his teacher, mentor, and teammate grade papers and a Friday afternoon.

"How come you don't go out?" Kira asked. He put his pen down and looked up at them.

"I'm just not the going out type." He said, "Look, you guys, I've got something I've gotta do, I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of Hayley's Cyber Space.

"We should follow him." Kira said, the other two simply nodded and followed in Conner's car.

Tommy stopped and bought red and white roses.

"Not the going out type, my ass." Conner remarked from his car as they watched him walk back to his car. They followed him up to a secluded cemetery out by his house. It was small, like one that you might find in a small town.

"Dr. O." Kira said, softly. He turned to see the three of them standing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We followed you." She said, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," he said, "You guys were bound to find out sooner or later." They looked down at the stone.

"Who was she?" Conner asked.

"Your wife?" Kira guessed. Tommy only nodded. Tears fell from his eyes.

"We were never really married, but I kinda, told everybody that we were, bought her a wedding ring as everything. They buried her with it. Nobody knows, except for you guys, now." Tommy explained, tears falling from his eyes. He stooped down and kissed the stone.

"I love you, beautiful." He whispered.

If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace

"Oh, wow," Kira whispered, she put a gentle hand on his arm for comfort, "I'm sorry, Dr. O."

"It's been eight years. She would have been twenty six today." He said. The four of them stood and stared at the stone with her picture at the top. It read:

Kimberly Anne Hart-Oliver

Feb. 14, 1978 – Dec. 20, 1996

The World Will Never Forget

Your Beauty & Grace

We Love You, Beautiful.


End file.
